Locked-Room Mystery
Locked-Room Mystery is the first Forensics level in Trauma Team. This page contains spoilers, please be aware. This is the first job that Naomi Kimishima is sent to do while working with Navel after their 'reunion'. When she first arrives at the scene, the police officers report to her what they know what seems like an open and shut case of suicide with the fire happening shortly after by coincidence. While they are talking, Naomi's phone rings and gets the last words of the dead. With the words of frustration, she realizes that the man didn't die because of suicide. He was murdered. When the body is first examined by Naomi at the CIFM (Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine), she sees the index finger on the right hand that is twisted in a weird direction, which was caused by a fracture, the player gets quizzed about it, the question, "The corpse's index finger was bent in an odd direction. This was caused by...", the correct answer is, "a fracture." If you don't know what the answer is to the quiz, you can cancel the quiz and answer it later. Naomi also finds a weird flower-shaped bruise on the torso of the body. Naomi also finds the slashed wrist in which the policemen were talking about, assumed to be the cause of Dennis' death, but Naomi believes that the slashed wrist had something weird about it, the reason is that the wound was made with such proficiency, that it only took one try to hit the artery, the fact is that if Dennis tried to cut his wrist, he would have reacted to the pain and flinched and tried again. The player receives another quiz, the question being about, "Let's consider the slash wound on the wrist. If the victim did commit suicide in this way, the wound is odd in that..." The correct answer ended up being, "There were no signs of pain reaction to the wound." Naomi also later finds petechia or red specks in the eyes which she then can consult with "Little Guy" about. The player gets quizzed again, the question being, "The abnormality that I noticed in the corpse's eyes was..." The correct answer is, "Red spots in the eyes." Later, "Little Guy," tells Naomi that petechia is a usual sign of asphyxiation or suffocation and "Little Guy" also comes in with the results of the knife, and finds out that the knife is a common brand sold all over the country and PLEASE HELP, STUB. with the assumed cause of death being suicide, the petechia stands out to her, but she keeps a calm head and keeps investigating. She has a few different suspects to deal with in this case. One of them is the ex-girlfriend of the victim which reveals a hidden side to the man, that he was a drug dealer. Then there's an electrician which all his statements counteract each other. A witness/least likely suspect is an elderly woman living next door like him. She reveals that the next (primary) suspect which was an electrician came that day and then the fire started 3 hours later. Finally, the victims best friend reveals a clue that can help you solve the case. Little Guy or rather Navel will aid you by giving you a light source which is the ALS (Advanced Light Source) and Luminol which will reveal bloodstains with the ALS after you've sprayed it around. (When you get the Luminol, don't be afraid to spray everywhere, there is no limited usage of the things in Forensics, except for mistakes made in each level.) In the end, you learn that Dennis Taylor (victim), was killed because of his drug dealing. The electrician was after the drug stash Dennis had hidden and made his murder look like a suicide, by slashing his wrist, but the electrician forgot about the buttons being touched by his bare hand and left his print. At the end of the case, you will see the electrician try to get away with it by attempting to kill Naomi with the murder weapon(screwdriver), but she uses her gun to immobilize him by shooting his leg. Category:Trauma Team